


Hero Worship

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday recycled challenge 70 (dares).





	Hero Worship

Title: Hero Worship

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word count: 620

A/N: It takes place early in the series. Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta.

 

It was a Friday afternoon like any other in the bullpen. Jim and Blair were counting the minutes to go and have the weekend to rest.

But there was something that had Jim very worried. Actually, someone. And that someone was Rhonda. The secretary spent most of the time, when she wasn’t busy, looking at Blair and sighing. Sometimes, a weak smile was drawn on her lips.

Apparently, she hadn’t realized that Jim was watching her, looking at Blair. _If she dares to look at my partner like that again, I'm going to go to her desk and wring her neck_ , Jim thought, bitterly. He liked Rhonda, she was a good person, but he couldn’t help feeling jealous. In the last few months, Jim had realized that what he felt for his friend went beyond friendship. And he believed that Blair felt the same for him. Maybe this weekend would be appropriate to clarify things.

Finally, it was time to leave. Jim and Blair took their jackets and headed for the elevator, saying goodbye to the others. Jim looked back and saw Rhonda's gaze fixed on Blair's back. This time she noticed that he was looking at her and blushed. Jim frowned and glared at her.

..............................

 

They were sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game on the television. It was halftime. Jim thought that moment was as good as any other to tell Blair how he felt about him, but he didn’t know how to bring it up.

"Chief, have you noticed how Rhonda looks at you?"

Blair frowned, surprised. "Rhonda?"

"Yes. She looks at you like you're a chocolate cake and she's addicted to chocolate."

"Ah, well," Blair smiled, "many women look at me like that."

_And some men too_ , Jim thought to himself.

"Do you think she is in love with you?"

"No, I don’t think so, I think it's a case of hero worship. It's because of what happened when I faced Kincaid, when I said I was Lieutenant Sandburg."

"Yes, Joel told me about that." Jim decided to go to the subject on a tangent. "Is it hard for you to realize if someone is in love with you?"

Blair looked to the side, to his friend. "Why? Do you think I'm missing something?"

"Yes, I do," Jim said and smiled mysteriously.

Blair widened his eyes. "Who, Jim? You have to tell me!"

Jim felt Blair's heartbeat quicken, and in response, his too.

"It's someone very close to you." Jim felt Blair's gaze on him, but he kept looking forward to the television. But out of the corner of his eye he could see that Blair was smiling.

"Someone close ... How close, within reach of my hand?"

In response, Jim turned to face Blair and took his face in his hands. He knew that his eyes reflected all the love he felt for that man and he could see the same in Blair's eyes. He approached slowly and put his lips on his friend's. They were so soft. The kiss turned out to be everything he had imagined, and more. Blair opened his mouth so that Jim's tongue came in. The kiss became passionate. Jim let go of Blair's face and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Blair's arms go around his waist.

At that moment, the second half of the game started, but they had both lost interest. Jim groped for the remote and switched the TV off. They looked each other in the eye, smiling. Then they got up from the couch, and together they headed for the stairs, holding hands.


End file.
